


【桑噗】I never wanna lose you

by Gorepromise



Series: 【桑噗】boys' love [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 男孩们的故事。
Relationships: Jadon Sancho/Christian Pulisic
Series: 【桑噗】boys' love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【桑噗】I never wanna lose you

**Author's Note:**

> *因为我太爱他俩所以写了  
> *按照他俩给我的感觉来写  
> *现实au私设多  
> *时间线应该不是乱的:)  
> *不喜勿入 感谢阅读

正文:

–  
桑乔从小就知道:体育竞技，从来就只有输赢。赛场上有对手，而队内有竞争。社会达尔文主义是错的，可放在他们这一行，却正确的不能再正确:优胜劣汰，适者生存。

转会到多特蒙德，是因为他需要更多的出场时间，需要更多的机会来展示自己。十七岁，在别人开趴狂欢的年纪，他却早已经习惯了艰苦的训练，谋求着常驻一线队的机会。

“这是机会，Jadon，这是一个能展示你自己的好机会，你要把握住每次出场，”经纪人语重心长地对他说，“毕竟，你知道的，在队内的竞争并不那么容易。”

桑乔明白经纪人的意思，不过每个队都会有这样的竞争，再者他也不想把这事看得太过重要，比足球本身还重要，所以他没有说话，只是点了点头。

“你要注意Christian pulisic，无论是从学习方面还是竞争方面，他虽然是你的前辈但……”

“我知道了，Patrick，你怎么老是要我注意他……我们即将就成为队友了，你的戒备心不要太强了，好吗？”桑乔叼着根棒棒糖，皱着眉反驳道。

“我只是提醒你，Jadon。”

“赛场是赛场，生活是生活。Patrick，我们得分清。”

桑乔坐在车上，打开手机。刚登上自己的小号，推荐页就出现了普利西奇的照片。桑乔点了进去，美国新星看起来没什么特别的，反而就像一个邻家男孩，温柔随和，笑起来还有些可爱。

真不知道Patrick担心个什么劲。看起来这个美国男孩不像是那种典型的美国人:开放，外向，竞争意识强。

他肯定不会把我吃了的，他看起来是个好人。桑乔想。

–  
桑乔体检完就去了宿舍，他一手拉着行李箱，一手提着几个大包走到了自己的宿舍门前。

“需要帮忙吗？”

桑乔回头，看到了一个熟悉的男孩。好吧，他可以说是熟悉。

“Christian Pulisic，你的新室友。”普利西奇微笑着冲他伸出了手。

“呃…Jadon…Jadon Sancho。”桑乔有些手忙脚乱地想解放出自己提包的右手，却又发现自己的抓着行李箱杆的左手才更容易被解放。他忙伸出左手握住普利西奇的手。不知道是不是错觉，桑乔觉得美国男孩的酒窝更深了些。

普利西奇从他手上接过那几个大包，又帮他开了门。

“谢谢。”桑乔礼貌地说道。

“没关系。”普利西奇抿了抿嘴，他眨了眨眼睛，说道，“换上衣服一起去训练吧。”

“…好。”桑乔冲他笑了笑，蹲下身从自己的行李箱中拿出球衣以及自己最喜欢的一款蓝色球鞋。

肉眼可见的，他现在的心情非常好。

–  
和Patrick料想的一点也不一样，普利西奇是个很温柔、很容易相处的人。有些慢热的桑乔也没有想到，他会和普利西奇这么快的就熟络起来。并且在两人的对话中，普利西奇扮演的角色更像是倾听者。桑乔很喜欢普利西奇，字面意义上的。

桑乔逐渐融入了新的队伍，可是属于他的机会却是迟迟未到。到底还是个孩子，英格兰男孩不免把低落的情绪带到了训练和生活里。

而普利西奇是第一个意识到这一点的人。

“Jadon？”普利西奇坐在自己的床沿上，叫住了正要去洗澡的桑乔，“等你洗完澡之后，你想要谈谈吗？”

桑乔迟疑了一下，他看了一眼普利西奇，紧接着又垂下眼睑，“...好。”

桑乔在浴室里想了很多，可思绪纷杂，乱得他脑袋疼。他疲惫地闭上了眼，乱七八糟的事情果然都不见了，可是英格兰人的脑袋里却出现了普利西奇闪闪发亮的眼睛和温暖的笑容。

他确实需要谈谈，他需要和普利西奇来分享他的想法。

等桑乔从浴室里出来，已经是凌晨一点了。普利西奇依旧坐在自己的床沿上，只不过他的头靠在了床帮上——他睡着了。看到这幅场景，桑乔忍不住笑了。

听到动静的普利西奇睁开了眼，在看见满脸笑意的桑乔之后也忍不住笑了起来，他揉了揉眼睛，“抱歉，我睡着了。”

“没关系。”桑乔摇了摇头，“是我在浴室里磨蹭太久了。”

“Jadon，来这里，我们来谈谈。”普利西奇拍了拍自己的床。

桑乔乖乖地走过去，坐到了美国男孩的旁边。

“你最近情绪不对，”普利西奇的胳膊撑在床边上，他转头看向身旁的英格兰男孩，“是因为你还没有在一线首发出场？”

桑乔垂着头，嗯了一声之后说道:“我不知道我什么时候才能出场……这太漫长了，对我来说。”

“…我来这里就是想要更多机会的，如果再这样下去……我真的觉得还不如待在曼城。”

“嘿，别说傻话。”普利西奇拍了拍他的肩膀，站起身说道，“你介意我把灯关上吗？黑暗中好像才比较适合谈心。”

桑乔被美国男孩的这句话逗笑了，他摇了摇头，“那你介意我今晚和你一起睡吗？在黑暗中肩并肩躺着好像更适合谈心。”

普利西奇也笑了起来，“当然不，你可以去里面躺着，我在外面，以免你晚上滚下床去。”

果然，桑乔说的对，在黑暗中肩并肩躺着，才是谈心的正确打开方式。

“你还是太年轻了，Jadon，”普利西奇的声音在黑暗中好像清晰了许多，“你还需要耐心等待。”

“十七岁已经足够了，Christian，你知道这一点…我已经等了很长时间了，什么时候才能首发出场？我真的感觉很迷茫。”桑乔直直地盯着上铺的床板。

“你现在的感觉和我当时在青年队的感觉是一样的，都是那么渴望进一线，渴望在一线首发，渴望为球队取得荣耀。”普利西奇说，“从青年联赛升入一线，再从替补到首发，这期间我等了很长时间，Jadon。我和你一样迷茫，失落，心急，或者比你更甚…因为我是直接从美国过来的，你知道，美国不是个足球强国，所以当我转到多特时，新闻记者们都认为这是笔完全的，纯粹的商业交易。你瞧，他们从不认为我有踢好球的天赋和才能，他们只是把我当成普普通通的商业木偶而已。”

普利西奇盯着床板无奈地笑了笑，而桑乔却看见了他眼里的亮光。

“所以我想，我要用实力证明自己，至少狠狠地打那些记者们的脸。”

“于是我在青年队踢得很拼，在训练里投入百分百，甚至还会抽出休息时间去训练场练球……我在等待时机，而在那之前，我能做的就只是为了那个还未到来的时机准备好一切。”

“所以，hard work pays off，”普利西奇转过头，直视着桑乔的眼睛，“现在，新的美国队长就在你面前。”说完，美国男孩自己先忍不住笑了起来。

桑乔也露出了笑容。他看着普利西奇，心里生出了一种很奇妙的感觉。他不知道该如何描述，只能暂且把它称作温暖。尽管他知道普利西奇只比自己大了一岁半，但美国男孩更像是少年老成，比自己成熟稳重得多。普利西奇总能让他毫无保留地展露自己，桑乔从未怀疑过这一点。

“…Christian，”桑乔的声音顿了顿，他侧过身子，用手臂搂住了身旁的普利西奇，“…谢谢。”

“没关系。”上扬的语调表明了普利西奇现在的心情，“睡觉吧，Jadon，明天还要训练。”

“嗯。”桑乔放开了他，转身面对着墙道，“晚安，美国队长。”

然后他听见了普利西奇的低笑声和男孩模仿美国队长的声音，“晚安，kid。”

–  
属于桑乔的机会终于到来了。就像普利西奇说的那样，hard work pays off，最终他以一粒进球两次助攻，漂亮地完成了他的第一次一线首发比赛。

那天晚上，桑乔以庆祝的名义强迫普利西奇去买酒，尽管普利西奇一遍又一遍地唠叨他还未成年。

“要是被教练知道了，我们俩就惨了。”普利西奇把酒放在了桑乔面前的桌子上，而桑乔则是一脸兴奋地敷衍道:“没关系的，Christian，他会理解的。”

所以两个人在第二天的训练中，毫不意外地迟到了。

“鼓励未成年人喝酒，罚两倍！”

“…是。”普利西奇瘪了瘪嘴。他看向身旁的桑乔，发现英格兰男孩正在憋笑。

“有什么好笑的？”教练走后，普利西奇推了一把身旁的男孩。

“因为你比我罚的多啊哈哈哈哈哈……”桑乔大笑着跑开了。

“喂！”普利西奇无奈地追了上去。

–  
新的赛季开始，桑乔的出场机会越来越多，他的表现也越来越好。但与此相反的是，普利西奇的首发次数却大不如前。甚至有几次，他当还了桑乔的替补。

记者们开始把注意力更多地放在冉冉升起的英格兰新星身上，他们将他和普利西奇放在一起对比，作着所谓“极具专业性”的评价。

桑乔在看到这些新闻时总是嗤之以鼻，他从来就不喜欢别人把自己和普利西奇对比，普利西奇是个无论从生活中还是工作中都是极其优秀的人，这一点毋庸置疑。

虽说这个赛季他和普利西奇不再是室友，但两个人的关系依然很好，至少在桑乔看来。

所以Christian会介意吗？关于那些新闻？

桑乔远远地看着在训练场另一边的普利西奇出了神，甚至连罗伊斯叫自己的名字都没听见。

“Jadon…Jadon？”罗伊斯拍了拍桑乔的肩膀，桑乔这才回过神来。

“…啊…怎么了，队长？”

“你是在看Christian吗？”罗伊斯挑了挑眉。

“啊……不，不是……我，我只是在发呆…”桑乔结结巴巴地说着，心虚地又往普利西奇那边瞟了一眼。

“…你们在闹别扭吗，Jadon？”

“…为什么这样说？”桑乔皱了皱眉头。

“从你们玩游戏的那个视频里就能看出来，你们之间出了问题。尤其是你，Jadon，你在躲着Christian。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩。

“什么？玩游戏的视频？？？”

“就德甲TV那个，你和Christian一队。”罗伊斯说道，“如果你是因为那些新闻而有了隔阂，我想你应该自己找个时间想想，然后去和Christian说清楚。他最近心情也不大好。”

桑乔在回到宿舍之后就立马拿出手机找那个视频，他刚在脑子里回忆了一下那天录制的过程，一切都很正常，除了普利西奇比较安静以外。不过他一直认为普利西奇不是很喜欢录制那种游戏类的节目。

桑乔开始坐在床上看视频，他专注地盯着自己和普利西奇，却发现在视频的一开始，就给了那些新闻记者们一个极好的素材:他的头发上有什么东西，Paco和Achraf帮自己弄了很长时间也没弄下来，坐在他身后的普利西奇伸出手也想帮他弄，可是却被他躲过去了。然后美国人收回了手，自嘲般地耸了耸肩。

什么，Christian当时也想伸手帮我弄了？？？

桑乔对天发誓，他真的没感觉到后面的普利西奇伸手，他坐在普利西奇前面，什么也看不见！

该死的，该死的，为什么自己偏偏就在Christian伸手的那一瞬间歪了头！！！

桑乔烦躁地摘了一把自己的头发，耐着性子继续往下看。

游戏的最后，因为Achraf的进球，他和普利西奇输了这场比赛。他装作自己也是胜利者故意跑去和Paco他们庆祝，而普利西奇则是微笑着，安静地站在一边。

桑乔再次对天发誓，他只是想皮一下，逗一下普利西奇的，他是想要普利西奇加入他的。怎么，怎么被拍出来，美国男孩就像是被孤立了一样！啊，Jadon sancho，你真是愚蠢至极！！！

桑乔垂头丧气地关了视频，手指却又不受控制地点进评论区，发现最新评论是:“普利西奇是被孤立了吗？最后主持人把他们四个人分成了三和一，普利西奇一个人站在一边。难道桑乔和他不是一个队的吗？”

什么？？？桑乔皱着眉头，又点开了视频，把进度条拉到了最后:普利西奇一个人站在左边，还是微笑着，而自己还傻了吧唧地站在正中间耍宝。不过还好他最后注意到了这个情况，于是他想从主持人后面穿过去站在美国男孩的旁边，主持人却动来动去阻碍了他。

桑乔第三次对天发誓，他最后绝对站在了普利西奇旁边。

但是，视频没有把那一部分放出来啊！去你的百万剪辑师！！！桑乔愤愤地躺倒在了床上。

待他冷静下来，他又开始想:难道Christian真的觉得自己被孤立了吗？他是不是觉得我讨厌他了？他是不是很难受？这几天他的心情好像不大好，是不是就是因为这个……

桑乔捂住了脸。

他怎么能那样想呢，我喜欢他还来不及呢，又怎么会讨厌他。

是的，桑乔喜欢普利西奇，这次不是字面意义上的。意识到这一点，还是在本赛季初他搬进新宿舍的第一个晚上，他的妹妹打电话来对他说她喜欢的男孩，而在整个通话过程中，他的脑海里浮现出的画面就只是普利西奇——闪闪发亮的眼睛和温暖的笑容。

他决定去找普利西奇。

–  
咚咚咚——

“谁？”是拉尔森的声音。

“是我，Jadon。”桑乔应道。

拉尔森开了门，“有什么事吗，Jadon？”

“Jacob…呃，我们能不能换一个宿舍，就一个晚上？”桑乔往屋内看了一眼，发现普利西奇正坐在床上看着他们。

拉尔森愣了愣，回头看了一眼床上的普利西奇，又看向桑乔，耸了耸肩，“好吧，我这就走。”

“谢谢你，兄弟。”桑乔拍了拍他的肩膀，侧着身子让拉尔森过去。

现在房间里就只剩下他们俩了。

“介意我把灯关上吗，Christian？”桑乔问。

普利西奇摇了摇头。

桑乔把灯关上之后，摸黑走到了普利西奇的床边，躺在了男孩的身旁。和上次不一样，这次他在外面。

“Christian…”桑乔开了口，“你真的很在意那些新闻吗？关于你和我的…那些？”

普利西奇一愣，摇了摇头，然后又平静地说道:“我以为你在意。”

“我为什么要在意？我以为你在意。”桑乔提高了一个声调。

“我以为你把我当成了竞争对手……”普利西奇的声音依旧平静，“我以为你讨厌我。”

“怎么可能，Christian！”桑乔有些激动，他侧过身子，用胳膊撑在床上，“我怎么会讨厌你？”

“那你为什么要躲着我？”普利西奇盯着桑乔的眼睛，反问道。

“我…我什么时候躲你了……”桑乔的眼神有些闪烁。

“别蒙我了，Jadon，”普利西奇的声音听起来闷闷的，“你清楚这一点。”

桑乔沉默着重新躺回床上。

“所以你还要继续躲着我吗？”普利西奇转过头去。他看着桑乔好一会，却迟迟未等到他开口。

于是他几乎是轻不可闻地叹了口气，把视线又移回了上铺的床板上，“好吧，Jadon…晚安。”

“不，等等……”桑乔终于出了声。

普利西奇下意识地往右偏头，却正好与桑乔鼻尖对着鼻尖，然后就是，桑乔吻住了他。

明明是个很轻的吻，普利西奇却觉得有些喘不过气来。

“对不起，Christian…”桑乔起身，垂着头坐在床边上，“我这就出去。”

“等等！”普利西奇抓住了桑乔的右手。

桑乔回头去看普利西奇，未说出口的话全都被普利西奇堵在了嘴里。

“…傻瓜。”

–  
桑乔从未想到分离的一天会到来的如此迅速。

“…你知道我不想让你走。”

桑乔抱住了普利西奇，他把头凑到美国人的颈窝处。

“我需要改变，Jadon。”年长的男孩摸了摸他的头，依旧微笑着，“不用担心，我相信我会适应得很好的。”

“……嗯。”桑乔偷偷亲了一下他的颈侧，然后放开了他，“落地后记得给我打电话。”

“嗯，再见。”普利西奇说着，又凑近他，“Love you kid.”

“Love you cap.”桑乔笑着回应道。

END.

彩蛋:

当桑乔刷到了自己的国家队队友亚伯拉罕发的照片时，他有点酸了。因为照片上，普利西奇，亚伯拉罕还有托莫里坐在一起开心地晒太阳。关键是，普利西奇他笑得好甜！

桑乔在心里告诉自己:我不酸，我不酸，我不酸，就当没看见，没看见，没看见。

可到最后他还是气不过，在亚伯拉罕的ins低下评论了一个:“socks”，再加上一个大哭的表情。

所以说，我才没有偷偷关注Christian。桑乔想。

手机刚放下没有五分钟，亚伯拉罕就给他发来了私信:“兄弟，想Christian就直接去说好吗？别来蹭我白袜子的热度。”

桑乔扔掉了手机。


End file.
